Those Three Words
by Simply Sarah
Summary: This short drabble was inspired by the words on Chase's dry erase board at the end of Surprise and is Zoey's stages of grief as a result of the end of that episode's events.


**A/N: This is Zoey's POV starting right at the end of the first episode of season three and taking place throughout the second episode. It was just a very short drabble inspired by the words on the dry erase board of Chase's room when Zoey walks in on him and Rebecca. Also, I assumed that if you're reading this then you've seen the episodes so I didn't bother explicitly recapping every single detail of what happened. **

**I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Denial

"Zoey, this is Rebecca, my girlfriend."

Oh. I guess that explains why they were…yeah…in the position they were.

I shut the door quick as if I was shutting the door on a nightmare and once the door was shut it would all just go away. But it wasn't a dream. And it didn't go away. And the words on the dry erase board on the door were just there taunting me, "No…Not You?"

It's not me. He doesn't love me. But everyone said he did and on my way over here I actually started to believe them. And then I got to his building and I started to think that maybe if he was in love with me it wouldn't be such a bad thing. You know, it's just Chase; sweet, funny, thoughtful, cute Chase. And he's the best guy friend ever and we always have the best time together doing anything and he always understands me. And he is just…Chase, and I think I'd really like it if he was more than a friend. And that's just perfect timing because it's oh so clear now that if he did want to be with me he doesn't anymore because as the message said, "No…not you."

No, actually, you know what? This is just new and different and it was awkwardly revealed, but it's not real, I don't like Chase. Chase is my friend, just my friend. This is just new for us, neither one of us has been in a relationship that would take away from our friendship so, naturally, this is new and weird. But everything will be fine. Chase is happy so that's good. I don't like him. Really, he's just a friend.

Anger

I was okay with all of this, really, but then I told Lola and Quinn and you know what maybe they're right. Who does this girl think she is? I knew Chase first and they just met and…oh, right, I just wanted Chase as a friend. But, no, I don't want that anymore. I want more than that with Chase and it's just not fair. There shouldn't be a Rebecca. It was always me and Chase and it should always be me and Chase and no other girl.

"Aw, who's nice?" Ew! That is so not something the Chase I knew would say. Oh, Lola just made a gagging noise. Yeah, thanks Lola, I totally agree. Is it just me or is she sickening and it's rubbing off on him?

"You girls are all so pretty. It must be something in the water here at PCA. I'm going to have to get me some." God, I hate her. I hope that stupid pearl necklace gets caught on something and chokes her. And who wears pearls as an everyday accessory anyway?

Someone really needs to slap that smile right off her face. Maybe I should call Dana and see if she would come back here and beat that smile off of Rebecca's face. She is my friend so she should be on my side. Of course I could just take Rebecca myself, yeah, I could definitely take her. I bet it would feel really good to hit her too.

But maybe I shouldn't actually be mad at Rebecca. It's not really her fault that Chase doesn't want me. He's just letting me know now that, "No…not you." It's not me.

Bargaining

I can't believe she wants me to stay away from Chase. Though she does kind of have a point, I don't want him to be with her and I don't want him to just be my friend anymore. Her suspicion is actually justified.

Maybe if I just act nice and understanding about all this I'll just get used to the idea of them, but, God, I would do anything. I'll let Quinn do experiments on me, I'll make out with Logan, I'll go to that all girl's school with Nicole, I'll do anything if I just don't have to feel like this anymore. If I don't have to see them together, if I don't have to see him happy with her, if I don't have to feel like this, like I'm too late, I would do anything to have all that taken away. Please, just take it all away.

Depression 

I can't care about this anymore. It hurts too much to care about this anymore.

He's looking for her. He wanted to tell her the good news first. And now he's not even listening to me because he wants to see her.

And I still care. And he's racing after her and ignoring me. And I should be stronger than this, but I'm not, I'm not.

I went back to my room and I hid in the closet and I cried. I need to get over this because I want to be with Chase, but he doesn't want to be with me. And as much as I need to start trying to move past this, right now, all I can do is sit here and cry because it's not me, I'm not the girl for him, and I want to be.

Acceptance

He dumped her. She made him choose and he chose me. But he didn't really choose me, he chose our friendship. And I guess that's the way it's going to be. Maybe Rebecca wasn't the girl for him, but the message he's still sending to me is, "No…not you." Rebecca may not be in Chase's heart, but apparently neither am I. Chase and I are just friends and I guess that's all we'll ever be.

* * *

**A/N: See, I actually can write something short, big change for me. **

And I said I'd post this once people are getting the phrase right (this make sense to you if you're reading my story Discovering Us and if you're not please read my story Discovering Us) and the people who have guessed correctly and given me their/a name so they will be in the story are: x3 I Heart December 3x (Erika), larabaybee (Lara), Bettyboopluvr456 (Carlita), Kath Kruger (Kath), and Meredith Millar (Meredith). Translucent also got it right, but I don't want to name a character translucent so if you read this and want a name in just let me know. Also if any of the previously mentioned people want to have some other name than the one I mentioned in (or variation of the name), just let me know. I'm happy to oblige to your wishes.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**

**-Hopeless Romantic 86 (But I am changing this name and if you want to help me pick my new name please visit my profile, thanks **


End file.
